


Turkey

by Augustus



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: JC has a bright idea.





	

JC was great at coming up with brilliant ideas. Unfortunately, it was always Lance who ended up dealing with the often-daunting task of bringing JC's plans to fruition... which was why, come Christmas morning, he was standing in the middle of their kitchen, flour on his cheeks and an apron around his waist, glaring at an uncooked turkey.

'What time will lunch be?' JC asked, gliding into the kitchen and folding his arms around Lance's neck.

'How fond are you of turkey?' Lance replied through clenched teeth.

JC took one look at his boyfriend's face and smiled. 'Salad is fine.'


End file.
